Take Me Through the Night
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: 1. Never tell a lie. 2. Never fall in love with a mortal. 3. Never have children with mortals. 4. Don't tell anyone about the existence of faeries. 5. Never adapt to a mortal's traditions…Phil and Shannon break every rule. Mizannon, ChipMUNK, Hardycest.
1. Darkness Lurks

…**-_- Tinker Bell gave me this idea. :3 What can I say? I love the little over angry bitch. :3 Peter Pan is like one of my favorite stuff. X3! I LOVE THE IDEA! Neverland FTW. XD. I am such a baby.**

**Anyways…**

**The song belongs to MSG, but I'm using it for this fic. It is lovely and made in 2001 and it's the ninth track of their awesome ass album, **_**'Written in the Sand'**_**. **

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Title: Take Me Through the Night  
Rated: +18 – language; sex  
Summary: 1. Never tell a lie. 2. Never fall in love with a mortal. 3. Never have children with mortals. 4. Don't tell anyone about the existence of faeries. 5. Never adapt to a mortal's traditions…Phil and Shannon break every rule...  
Full Summary: Phil and Shannon had run away from their faerie's division in order to explore the world, promising their parents that they'll return home safe in a month's time and that they won't break the faerie's laws. 1. Never Tell a Lie (for the truth sets you free). 2. Never Fall in Love with a Mortal. 3. Never Have Children With Mortals. 4. Don't Tell Anyone About the Existence of Faeries. 5. Never Adapt to a Mortal's Traditions.  
Genre: Friendship/Romance

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**D A R K N E S S L U R K S**

"The Love Specter!"

"It's just been found after two million years…can you believe?"

A nervous and distraught faerie who had been eavesdropping on this conversation ran off, his leaf-made skirt flying as he tried not to make a sound. He was barefoot, and his legs were slender, glistening pale tan against the beat of the sunlight. His skirt was completely and utterly made of huge leafs that he'd stitched together with vines and the vines were splattered across the skirt as a design, tiny hearts decorated all through his dress. On the center of the top part of his dress, was a huge heart, and from it, tiny red rose petals adored it so his scent was fierce, and he'd sprinkled a bit of jasmine for a punch.

His hair was long and flawless; blonde that had more brown than blonde, and a bunch of different colors, such as green and purple, from the mood stone he'd worn in his headband. The mood stone was a bright dazzling purple, pressing against a bunch of vines, beautiful and lovely, the only reason anyone would stop to look at him—and the colors of his hair changed along with his mood and right now, the purple and green were getting more vibrant and flamboyant, a sign of either stress or happiness and right now, his heart was palpitating and pulsing hard and he stopped. Soft green eyes looked around for where he was. He didn't even remember where he was going.

The Love Specter.

It would ruin everything…his entire existence, his entire people's existence…slowly; he slipped into a treehouse and was being held up by a man, holding onto his fragile arm. "…stop! Stop! I'm not a Light Faerie! Let go of me!"

"Prove it."

Jeff looked down, his hair spilling over his eyes, 'are you shitting me?"

"Oh, Jeff," the man let go of him, quickly; 'I almost didn't recognize you in these vermin clothing. Take it off."

"…dude, you're watching me."

"…I won't mind."

Jeff let out a grin then a laugh. He flicked his hands so that a bunch of dark purple sparkles sparked from his hands and then his entire clothing, turned from its vibrant colors to dead green. His once heart-decorated dress turned into a darker, dead leaf…the hearts falling off and the vines entwined and twisted, to hold up Jeff's skirt while the veins formed a curve on his chest that seemed similar to the mating of the bees, tightly knotted and hard to get rid of them without a spell. The color of the mood stone had changed from its vibrant purple to a darker, mystic one.

"Oh, there's my Jeff! The bitch I've come to know!"

A second later, his comfort turned into discomfort at once as his eyes turned from a soft green to a darker type of green, it seemed like his eyes were about to pop as he said his dilemma in a soft voice. "The Love Specter…they found it."

The blonde stopped in his position. "Tell me you're joking."

"Adam, I don't joke! We have to warn Mark! The Love Specter has its power alone to wipe us all…"

The Love Specter was originally made millions and millions of years ago, by a Light Faerie who wanted to banish all Dark Faeries from the face of the Earth and it almost worked—until Mark's father had gotten the Light Faerie out of power, thus creating him ruler and also, giving him ultimate power over the Light Faeries who realized even at their weakest, Dark Faeries could still fight better. The Love Specter had the power to bring love to a Dark Faerie's heart, when a Dark Faerie was made of only maliciousness and revenge and they refused to love anyone but their own type…

Which made reproduction very hard, it was forbidden, for Dark Faeries, to ever utter those words "I love you"… and also forbidden to love, anything that wasn't a Dark Faerie, and they also had trouble mating since they were all so stubborn. All were so masculine until they'd gotten Jeff into their group, a little Light Faerie that all seemed to want…Mark wanted to throw him out but knowing that Jeff was truly against Light Faeries, he let him stay around as long as Jeff didn't break any rulers.

In Adam's memory, he remembered Jeff barging in on their land, claiming to sacrifice his entire life just so he couldn't be a Light Faerie. Light Faeries were born beautiful, tiny and strong, and only mated with Love Faeries…aka, another kingdom that lived what seemed were light years away… and it was light years away. Mated Light Faeries didn't live on Earth, they could possibly reproduce more than twenty once they were pregnant…and Love Faeries didn't enjoy Earth's atmosphere. Jeff was being forced to mate with Evan who he had no intention of marrying at all…and Mark loved the darkness in Jeff's eyes, that he'd rather die than be one of them and so forth, he'd let Jeff stay and make his place on his own. But what ticked Mark more than ever, Matt, his older brother, was a mortal.

Jeff knew why but he did feel any want to explain it to Mark. He couldn't be a Dark Faerie if he'd explained their relation together…

Mark had barged in as of cue, his eyes were bulging and he grabbed onto Jeff's shoulders, shaking him and making his head dizzier than it was. Purple hair had turned to red, a serious sign that Mark had to stop before Jeff started feeling seriously sick…that was another reason why Jeff wore a mood stone, because it told them when they had to stop before the stone turned black and Jeff would be insanely ill. Mark stopped for a moment and looked at Jeff, who was softly pouting.

All Light Faeries had a mood stone that was attached to a vine headband that they had to wear all around. For Light Faeries were incredibly frail and fragile and they could easily get sick. For Jeff, he'd get sick just by getting shook up, which caused all his blue faerie dust to fall out of his body, and without faerie dust, his body was weak. His body was like a glass cup, if you shook it enough, there would be no water left, just an empty glass with little droplets that seemed like tears.

"Droplet, are you okay?"

Jeff nodded his head, fixing his band while Adam leaned down and cut up his own arm using a wooden stick, pressing the bright blue blood to Jeff's lips, making him drink from it, the mood stone turned back into its dark mystic purple color and his hair shook from red to purple once more…Jeff lapped Adam's blood as if it were wine, licking it to the last bit and then Adam wrapped his arm around in a leaf to prevent Jeff from going on a faerie dust attacking spree.

Dark Faeries already had all the supplements they needed in their bloodstreams. Eons ago, Light Faeries used to convert into Dark Faeries just to get enough faerie dust by a spell that could kill the Light Faeries or so but that stopped when more than 30,000 Light Faeries were brutally murdered. Yet Mark seemed to think that he'd do that to Jeff one day, he will not grow big and be as strong as they were but Mark didn't want him to attack Adam just because of faerie dust loss and at the same time, Mark had truly had a thing for his little Droplet. He didn't want Jeff to be injured and either way, he will get injured.

"How long ago did you need to be home?" Mark asked, stroking Jeff's cheek.

Jeff looked down at his feet. He always felt guilty…he was the only Faerie there that used to be in the Light section and the only tiny one and the only one who had to go home because of his stupid human brother. Mark watched as Jeff snapped his fingers, hat covering his headband while his faerie clothing had turned into human clothing and Mark wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"My beautiful little Droplet had turned into a vermin."

Jeff looked down at his feet, 'what about the Love Specter?"

"…who was the ones guarding the Love Specter?" Mark asked, trying to get a response out of Jeff, whose eyes were pulsing with fear and his heart started to palpitate again but thankfully, because of his hat covering his hair, Mark didn't see the anxiety as much as he would have and Jeff could mask his eyes easily—but his hair always gave it away… to Mark and the others.

"…Shannon and Phil."

Shannon and Phil were high class faeries who seemed to control the Love Specter…while the Faerie Mother planned for usage and how they were going to destroy every Dark Faerie in the entire world…by the sun setting across the horizon of the Love Specter and the light beaming love will drain the Light Faeries but they'll destroy the Dark Faeries…but in that day, all Light Faeries must be present and they had a few months to prepare beforehand. Shannon and Phil came from a Mortal family but both best friends had almost everything together in common. They even had the same grades, same ambitions, same section…but there was one thing, Shannon was more vulnerable, to everything and Phil was the one who held Shannon together.

Shannon was like a little vase waiting to be crashed and Phil was the person who was aching trying to hold it together…and if the pieces fall and crash, then it'll be so hard to rearrange and it would never be the same…the glass would cut Phil deeply, and the blood will drown Shannon's vase pieces.

In other words, if Shannon got hurt and Phil wasn't there, then Phil will never forgive himself and Shannon will never forget it. It would be an imprinted memory in their heads. Phil went insane when Shannon got sick. He was also physically and emotionally sick faster than Phil was. Jeff realized that if Shannon even heard a bit of an insult, his entire mood stone would flash red in an instant and Shannon would lavish for days until Shannon got another dosage of dust, which took days. And a faerie could die in a week. Sometimes, another dosage of dust could take months…which explained why many Light Faeries died easily.

Another reason why Light Faeries died was because they'd start lying…and lying caused their minds to feel guilty and their mind would manipulate the faerie's body into killing itself or locking itself in the cage. In the Light Faeries' case, 'the truth would set you free' was very literal.

Jeff used to be in their group when he used to be a Light Faerie and they still thought that he was a Light Faerie. Jeff loved them with all of his heart, he truly did, they were the only thing that came with being a Light Faerie that made Jeff grin before…but now, he had to tell Mark that they were guarding the Specter? Mark would keep an eye on them…use some sort of black magic, a spell…something…something to hurt them.

And it would all be Jeff's fault.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**If you know me well enough, you'd know I'd never pair up Mark/Jeff together. No way. XD. Not without request. No, I want lovely Jedam fluff but we have to cause some jealousy first from Adam's behalf…XD!**

**Phil and Shannon seem like such cutie faeries. XD. Anyone watched Tinker Bell? The Autumn Specter? Imma add that too! :3 Though no Terrance. T_T I could've so paired Terrance up with Jeff. XD.**

**Phil and Shannon = ChipMUNK and Mizannon! :3 **

**Also, this idea was inspired by **_**StraightEdgeXXX**_** with her adorable Jesse and Shannon fics! X3! And another person who inspired this was **_**Juniorspades**_**, who is Russell, and Russell is linked to Casey and Casey deserves a ton of Matt angst which will come in the upcoming chapters. XD. This chapter was more of an introduction to Jeff and the Dark Faeries, next would be Shannon and Phil, and then there will be some Matty angst! :3**

…**and Michael Schenker will randomly appear, wearing a tutu 'cause I said so. No questions. XD. I love that man! HE IS WINNAGE!**

**I love Kassandra more. I love that feisty guy, and her sexy felineness and her macho manliness and her everything…and she likes MSG as well which is a big plus for meh. X3! 8D **

**X Sam. **


	2. Sweet Allure

**And here's Phil and Shannon, as promised, our two subbish best friends who need to get raped. XD.**

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**S W E E T A L L U R E**

Phil was pressing his body against another body…his cock hardening at the thoughts that were into his mind, a smirk made its way to his lips as he grabbed onto the body into his arms harder and harder until he heard a soft mewl of pleasure at the way that Phil was holding the body and the fact that his hand was brushing against bare flesh.

"…delicious…"

Another squeak that made Phil open his eyes since it was in horror and he noticed the position he was holding Shannon, who quickly entangled out of the position, his skirt flying and Phil pinched Shannon's ass, 'okay? Am I dreaming? Are you dreaming?"

"No." Shannon sulked miserably. "I hate it when we sleep in the same cabin! I sleep on that side," he points to the right wall, 'and you sleep there and then suddenly, we're in a fucking sex position."

"I think it's sleep sexing."

Shannon pouted. "Does that really exist?"

"Ha! How did you thinks my parents…" Phil blinked, his eyes looking down at the floor, 'my Mother fucked a faerie into her sleep and left a ton of faerie dust into her body, and then my Father and her mated and their son turned into a faerie." Phil shrugged.

Shannon looked fearful for a moment as Phil sat Shannon down onto the floor, kissing onto Shannon's cheek and running towards the drawer before pulling out a stick from the drawer and then giving it to Shannon. Shannon put the pregnancy stick, made of a special magical type of wood over his headband and Phil waited as the color turned flat white.

Pink and Shannon wasn't pregnant. Blue and he was. Phil sat down and looked at the white stone. The stone turned instantly pink and Phil sighed under his breath while Shannon pulled off the stick and grinned. "See, Philly? I'm not pregnant!"

"…thank God." Phil sighed, grabbing onto the stick and checking it on his own band. "If the faeries knew you weren't a virgin, then they'd kill you…"

Shannon nodded his head and Phil stared into the mirror to see his stone flash pink as well. Phil pushed the stick back into the drawer and grinned to himself. "Hmm… you felt really good, you know, Shannon?"

"Don't talk to me about that! You know how sensitive I am to…"

Phil grinned. "Sex?"

Shannon threw a pillow made of a huge flower onto Phil and leaned down, sobbing violently and Phil's eyes went from a soft color to intense olive. "…oh shit, Shan, I'm sorry."

"Fuck off!"

Phil kneeled down, stroking Shannon's hair for a moment, pressing his lips to Shannon's cheek as Phil trailed his lips downward into Shannon's lips, both of their lips locking into a sweet kiss and Phil moaned as he tasted Shannon—a drug, made of jasmine and amber but Shannon pushed him away, a tear stained face in view. "I hate you! You matured! I hate that you have! You've been thinking of sex and what you should do to me! Fuck off! I hate this!"

"I don't even realize what I'm doing to you." Phil sighed, looking down at the floor. "…besides, Shannon, you'll mature soon enough…you can't stay 12 forever."

"I don't wanna turn 13! Then I have to get married and all that fucking shit…" Shannon looked down at the floor and then back at Phil's eyes as Phil leaned down towards Shannon's face and locked his lips into a kiss again, Phil's hand grabbing onto Shannon's arms and he held Shannon in place while he worked his tongue into Shannon and Shannon pushed Phil away, tears springing into his eyes again. "See?"

Phil sighed. "It's an impulse. Mother Faerie told us it was normal unless we don't do anything…"

"But you slept with a minor faerie, Phil." Shannon reminded him, sticking his tongue out. "You aren't even supposed to do that until you both turn sixteen…don't you remember the rules? What if…what if the guy I'm going to marry is going to see that I'm _not_ a virgin? What then, Philly? Then they'll hurt you and…"

"God," Phil grabbed onto Shannon's face, cupping his face and then kissing his nose. "It'll be okay. Besides, I highly doubt I took your virginity away…hell, I don't care what position we were in…this happened more than fifteen times…and you didn't get pregnant."

"Some faeries can't give birth until after they hit eighteen. Like Ellie's Mother. Doesn't mean anything." Shannon said, pushing Phil away and looking at the floor. Phil wrapped his arms around Shannon's waist.

"Did I hurt you? Are you in any pain?"

Phil was staring at Shannon's stone which turned into a deep red stone while Phil sighed. He couldn't scream at Shannon…that would just make it worse but it was hard not to notice it. Phil just couldn't handle it. "Your stone is red, Shanny!"

That made it even a deeper crimson as Shannon ran towards the mirror to check and then the tears started rolling again. "I don't wanna die!"

"Just lie down and rest…then you can go home, Jeff and I will be there and we'll help! I promise…"

In the background, Mark smirked. Well enough. He'd changed the stone color himself…just to trick them into feeling real anxiety…and then as Phil rushed through the doorway, Shannon fainted, and Mark found the right time to pull his prey out of the room.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Mark pressed his cold lips across Shannon's face.

Shannon felt Mark's fingers into him, and his eyes instantly snapped open. He realized he was chained by veins, too tight and tight as Shannon tried to move but realized that his leafy clothing was on the floor and he was naked…Shannon's body shook and his eyes went to where the Dark Faerie had marked its mark.

The mark.

_No_.

Shannon's eyes pricked with tears again. No more Phil. No. Not anymore. When that mark completely turned black, he wasn't allowed to spend any time with the Light Faeries, it was a deadly mark…and it was contagious enough. Right now, as it pulsed purple, it was harmless…but when the poison would take effect in the next few months, then Shannon was totaled. And there was no way out of that. Either Shannon became a Dark Faerie or he'd die. "You see, my little Droplet Number Deux, a Light Faerie—excuse me, _former_ Light Faerie of yours, cannot mate without having a proper Light Faerie—excuse me, _going to be former_ Light Faerie. Either you die or you submit to us. Your choice."

Shannon shook his head. "No! I'll never!"

Mark just pushed his fingers even deeper inside of Shannon, causing him to screech as he twisted his head to one side. The headband glowing dangerously red, and this time, it was true and real. Mark pushed himself inside of Shannon, hitting Shannon at a point that made Shannon feel as if he was tearing up. "What…what are you doing…to me?" Shannon gasped.

Mark laughed, pinching Shannon's ass and then pushing deeper. A part of Shannon felt like it was tearing into two.

"…stop it!"

He had to be home now. He was going to do a project with Jeff and Phil—and his disappearance will scare the shit out of both. Shannon just stared down at the floor as Mark pushed in and out, Shannon felt like a torn up butterfly that was being cut and cut into more and more pieces, diced to size until nothing was left…and then Mark's semen coated his ass, making him feel the searing warmth of a Dark Faerie.

Mark just looked down. "You _will_ be associated with a Dark Faerie…you will be kicked out for owning a Dark Faerie's baby…and just hope, just hope, you little bitch, that you didn't get pregnant this time."

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Phil felt a pang of pain ever since he walked through Shannon's house, Jeff was already there…always too early, as he sat down. "Shanny's sick…I told his Mother that Shannon's at Cody's house, resting and that Cody didn't want to wake him up so he'll let him sleep for a bit before waking him. I just hope he gets better soon…"

Jeff understood instantly and nodded his head. "Yes, me as well."

Phil sat down, holding his head in his hands. "God, I'm having the urge to do very naughty things with you in this couch."

Jeff laughed, 'oh, you'll get past that. Your hormones are just raging right now…the time between thirteen to fifteen, and then after sixteen, you get it…so yeah."

"How's your marriage with Ryan?"

Jeff wrinkled in disgust at that name as he turned his head away. "Um…" how could Phil tell him that he'd never really married Ryan? That it was all something to trick them into thinking that Jeff didn't go back on the rules—"it's kinda complicated."

Not a lie. Jeff grinned.

Phil looked down. "Oh…what do you do to cope with these frustrations? I don't wanna fuck myself…no…but I wanna do something! I mean…really anything just to get these thoughts out of my head. I think I might've taken Shannon's virginity in my sleep and God, he's so torn up about it. One of these days, he's going to get pregnant and it's going to be my fault."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Shannon is a minor."

Phil nodded his head. "I can't lie, remember?"

Jeff nodded his head towards his notion, knowing that some faeries tended to spill out everything at their time of frustration and Phil was that type. Phil hated it when he hurt Shannon and the true pain into his eyes made Jeff think that Phil may even love him. Phil sighed and both of them watched as they stared at the clock.

Shannon was around two hours late.

"He always takes long naps." Phil tried to excuse his late presence but knowing that Shannon fell asleep ten hours ago made him feel uneasy…Shannon was supposed to be here. Shannon never slept beyond seven hours and at that instant, Shannon walked in and both of them gasped at Shannon's presence.

He looked dead. His flesh was pale and his green eyes were pulsing with unwanted pain.

"Shannon?" Phil and Jeff jumped up to help Shannon but at that second, Shannon stepped back, feeling instantly dizzy as the nausea burned through and through him and then he collapsed, lying there, silently, as Phil leaned down and saw that the mark on Shannon's head stone was white.

Blank.

Phil grabbed onto Shannon's body and pressed him towards the couch while Jeff stared at it. Jeff pressed his lips against Shannon's temple but then he felt a funny feeling. "…is Shanny pregnant? It's a very…um…common symptom for a pregnant faerie to…just collapse…from tiredness. They'd be fine but still collapse."

Phil shook his face. "No. We checked this morning."

"Sometimes, it takes around two days for it to make a proper diagnosis. It depends on the type of pregnancy stick you're using…you're using the cheap ones. They're not made from the real stuff. They're inaccurate." Jeff pulled out a stick from his bag and tucked it underneath Shannon's band.

"…_blue_."

Phil's eyes pricked with tears. "Oh God…"

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**XD. End of Shannon and Phil's chapter. Now onto Matty…:3 **

**X Sam.**


	3. Never Dies

**YAY! 8D Matthew Moore Hardy enters the picture to cause us more suspense and shit. XD. By the way, all these three chapters are continuous. XD. First chapter, the plan…then second, the plan in action and them doing the project thing…and now, the night. :3 Via la Matt and Jeff's POVs.**

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**N E V E R D I E S**

Matthew Moore Hardy was pure human.

He had human blood, and a human smile and human flesh—and Jeff Hardy hated him with every inch of his body. Of course, he had no other reason to hate him other than that. He loved Matt's features, his dark curly hair, his pale flesh and his dark eyes—but the fact that it was on a human sickened him.

Jeff walked through the night. It was late, around eleven and Matt allowed it since he'd known that Jeff was working on a project with them. He obviously was, as Matt noted, seeing the poster that Jeff was holding, a poster for their health class about OCD. Matt laughed as Jeff tried to fix his pants. Jeff seemed alien to pants and it was adorable.

In truth, Jeff didn't understand the full concept of pants. They just suffocated him. Jeff sat down and grabbed onto a book from his bag, and sat down, flipping through the pages. Jeff knew that vampires didn't exist and neither did werewolves but there was something very similar to vampires in the world called Turgions. Via, they drank ghost blood…_ectoplasm_.

That was one of the reasons Jeff didn't marry Ryan. Ryan was a poser, Ryan pretended to be a Faerie, but Ryan Paget was a Turgion. Jeff had seen Ryan once feed on ghosts like that…and Ryan told him that they enjoyed it. Little ghost children that lost their last life because of Ryan's lust.

Jeff's heart palpitated every time he heard the name Ryan.

Before the Matt epidemic…Jeff loved Ryan with all of his heart, then he'd seen Matt purposely try and kill Matt…to get to Matt's ectoplasm and after that, Matt changed. He never let Jeff date anymore because apparently, Jeff was a Death Trap and Matt didn't want Jeff to be hurt into the process. Jeff always attracted Turgions, for the Dark background he had and the fact that he used to be a Light Faerie but Mark despised Turgions. They were sick, twisted and they weren't doing Jeff any good…Jeff need faerie dust, not disgusting ghost blood.

Turgions heard voices into their heads.

When Ryan and Jeff first kissed, he'd spilled out every thought that was in Jeff's mind during the process and Ryan hit him for a few vulgar thoughts that was in his mind throughout the time… when Ryan and Jeff finally slept with each other, Ryan had told him afterwards that Jeff had to turn into a Turgion which caused Jeff to break the thought of ever mating with Ryan, a deceiver…but Light Faeries didn't believe in Turgions. Only Dark Faeries did…and Mark knew that Jeff was serious when he was telling his tale.

Ryan was a Shadow Turgion.

Jeff always kept the lights open. If they were closed, Ryan's shadows will pounce on him and for that reason, Jeff never liked walking home at night. He'd always be with someone because the Ryan's Shadows will only pounce on him if he was alone… Jeff just stared at the ground. He wanted to laugh. If only Matt knew half of that—oh God.

Then the electricity went out.

Jeff stood, fearful as Matt walked out of the room. "Okay, Jeff, Imma go check that out and you stay there!"

Jeff was frozen. Ryan's Shadows pounced onto him instantly, and Jeff was about to scream but something caught his throat. "Matt-"Jeff was trying to say, his voice was a mere whisper, all of a sudden his throat was dry then he felt something metallic hit his head and he was out as the shadows dragged him out of the room.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Matt Hardy returned to find an empty house.

"Jeff?"

Matt's heart was palpitating. _Of course he'd leave you the first chance he got_. Matt thought miserably, walking towards Jeff's room and opening it but finding nothing there. His heart was racing through and through, throbbing and throbbing… Matt instantly grabbed onto his phone and called the police.

But they didn't give a damn about a stupid brother who lost his kid brother. No. Unless he was missing for forty eight hours, they won't do anything about it. Matt slammed the phone shut, his eyes blurring and his head spinning. Why did Jeff always leave him so abruptly and why did he respond like it was a big deal when half the time it wasn't?

Matt turned around to face Gilbert standing there. "…Matthew?"

"Jeff…gone…again."

Gilbert sighed, stroking Matt's hair. "You know how Jeff gets when the power's out. He's probably looking for a room with light, or when outside to call his friend…maybe hitched a ride. It's the weekend. He's allowed to do that. You know that Jeffery's a good boy. He'd never do anything wrong."

Matt nodded his head. "…yeah…but…I have a feeling…"

Gilbert sighed once more. "Look, Matthew, you react so violently about nothing. It's not the first time. Last time this happened, you found him with Phil outside, and they were reading books. That's it! Maybe he went to Phil's again to read a bit before the lights came back on. Phil's house is just across the street. Hell, he goes there at three in the morning…"

"What if Jeff's not a virgin because of that freak?" Matt exclaimed. "Three in the morning? How could you let him go out at three in the freaking morning? Just let him go out naked for all you care!"

"There's something called trust and I don't think you trust Jeff enough. Jeff's an A student, that spends his spare time reading and drawing pictures. And Phil's like his study buddy and reader. As so, Shannon…I trust those children! I trust Jeff! You…you're the one that just disappears for amounts of time and sometimes, you live in this house…I don't know about you. I still do trust you. Matt…you need to learn how to trust."

"Yeah, trust those fucking pregnant teens and smokers and shit…yeah, go ahead." Matt stared down at the floor. "It's people like Jeff who get influenced easily."

"But I don't see a change. People who smoke weed, drink alcohol and so and so do change over a particular period of time… like people who drink alcohol. I've never met an alcoholic that's a straight A student and reads as many books as Jeff does." Gilbert pointed out, staring at Matt who seemed to look dizzy. "Matthew?"

"I…I…" in a second's moment, Matt hit the floor, collapsed…for no apparent reason at all.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Ryan was staring down at Jeff, biting at his ear. "Explain to me, Jeff."

Jeff knew what he meant. Ryan was unhooking Jeff's pants, unzipping his zipper to expose Jeff's bare ass, Ryan pushed a finger in, causing Jeff to recoil from the touch, trying to get away but not succeeding at all.

Jeff just stared down. "My Mother was a Turgion. She like every other Turgion got drunk on faerie dust… and then she had me. I was a baby made of only faerie dust, a Light Faerie…and I needed more and more of it to keep myself alive and Shannon and Phil found me, dying…when my body couldn't make its own faerie dust at the age of ten and they saved me. Shannon cut his arm and made me drink his own…and at that time, I'd felt the happiest I ever was. I wasn't a freak anymore…but Matt…Matt was human. Matt was vermin. So sickeningly beautiful."

And Ryan raised his eyebrow. "How come Matt is a human? If your Mother's a Turgion and she gets drunk on faerie dust occasionally, then the thing stays into her system for years…Matt was supposed to be a faerie…but why not?"

"I don't know. I talked to my Father once and he told me she'd get drunk every day…every since they'd met, but it made everything a bit more spontaneous. Yet Matt's so human…it's so weird. It's like…it's like he's not really her. It's like he's another version of Dad with her features but it's impossible. Human genes always get suppressed by Turgion genes. Human genes don't survive during the process of making a Turgion/human baby. It doesn't work that way…" Jeff felt Ryan flick his tongue into Jeff before he replaced his tongue with his cock, making Jeff punch Ryan's face but then Ryan grabbed onto Jeff's wrist and kissed him.

Jeff moaned at Ryan's touch, thrusting his hips closer to Ryan.

This was a horrible, horrible reaction to a guy he hated but the only thing that was good about Ryan was how good he felt when they were in this position. The rest of him was wrong…stupid…and then as Ryan felt Jeff's tongue massaging into his own, Ryan tore off Jeff's shirt, biting down at his shoulder, Jeff let out a soft moan, taking off Ryan's jumpsuit.

"Mine."

Jeff felt Ryan's lips explore his body. "_Mine_."

Jeff moaned once more, gripping onto Ryan's face and then holding him as close as he could have as Jeff let out a moan, Ryan finally allowed his semen to dispense through Jeff…then he heard a flicker of lights and then there was Matt.

"Where are we?" Jeff suddenly realized.

Ryan smirked. "Oh, sweetheart, we're in Matthew's room."

Jeff's eyes widened. And then there was Matt and Gilbert beside each other, Matt started to hyperventilate as Jeff felt Ryan hold onto Jeff's shoulder. "I could explain!" Ryan exclaimed. He didn't want Jeff to get into trouble. No, he'd make Jeff see that being a Turgion wasn't too different.

"What. The. Hell!" Matt exclaimed, he'd just woken up and felt so lightheaded…and Gilbert was just telling Matt to go get his jacket so that they'd go to the hospital to check up on Matt's condition. "That thing! Ryan, you can't!"

Ryan was instantly trying not to stress as he flipped Jeff on top of him, stroking Jeff's back and then acting drunk, '…what are you? I like tequila… whose your rainbow's suitor?" he honestly sounded drunk and Jeff underneath him faked tears. He genuinely looked pale…and he was shocked.

Matt grabbed onto Jeff, who pulled Jeff to his feet as Jeff sobbed and Gilbert's eyes blazed with anger at the naked Ryan. "Oh, Jeffy…"

"You left me alone in the dark! You know how he likes it when he hurts me in the dark!" Jeff cried out, trying to forget that seconds ago, he was just moaning under Ryan's touch, loving every bit of the warmth of the Turgion's body… but Ryan had done it. He'd taken him to Matt's room and expected them to fuck without anyone walking in— "I'm soiled, Matty! Soiled!"

Jeff didn't care for a word he was saying but the true pain that pierced through Matt's eyes made Jeff cry real tears and let real sobs wreck through his body. Gilbert handled Ryan while Matt took Jeff to his room, Matt sat Jeff down as Matt grabbed onto a book, flipping through it. "You want me to read to you?"

"I don't wanna read…" Jeff tried to think, as if he was in that situation of being raped.

Matt nodded his head, stroking Jeff's hair and then kissing onto his forehead, pulling off Jeff's hat and his eyes met the stone. "How'd you get that piece of junk?" Matt was about to pull it off but Jeff pushed his hand away. "No! I love it!"

Matt nodded his head. He didn't want to hurt Jeff even more now that that had happened to him. Minutes later, Gilbert walked into the room and leaned down beside Jeff. "How are you, love?" Gilbert asked Jeff who was shaking his head, his sheets covering his naked body.

"He touched me."

They knew the position he was in and Matt nodded, stroking Jeff's hair. "I'm sorry I doubted you for a second there, Jeffy… no more fear. Nothing! I promise!" Matt's eyes were dousing with pain.

"Matthew, you just fainted—"

"No, Jeff needs me. And besides, I haven't eaten today. Just didn't have the appetite." That was a lie. Matt did eat. Matt was fine and he fainted out of nowhere but he needed to make sure that Jeff was fine. "…Imma be in my room, Jeffy. Just call me on your phone if you need anything."

Matt walked out of the room, slipping into his own and then there was Ryan, still sitting there, only clothed.

"Didn't Dad kick you out or something?"

"Oh no." Ryan recalled that he did but he wasn't moving. He was a Turgion, he made his own rules and right now, he was too heartbroken without Jeff…he'd be with him through the night, whether Matt liked it or not. "You see…I love Jeff."

"You raped—"

Ryan's shadow attacked Matt, engulfing Matt into a sickly sweet black world where all he could hear was Ryan's voice.

"What—what are you doing to me?" Matt heard that his voice was more scared.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything…" Ryan sent a few flashes of Jeff and Ryan into his mind, all the happy times they shared and they were many…but the downs were worse, Ryan just skipped through them, putting Matt into a trance… and the more he saw of them, the more his body and mind was convinced they belonged together but his subconscious knew that Ryan was playing a trick…yet it was powerless against the rest of Matt…it seemed like he was a zombie, watching his body and mind think all of him was screaming _'no! Leave Jeff alone!'_

He stood up, feeling dead, as if he died, and then he walked towards Jeff's room, looking Jeff straight in the eye. "Were you really raped?"

Jeff couldn't lie. Those stuff he said about him being soiled and Ryan loving the dark was true but Jeff shook his head. "No."

"You loved it, didn't you?"

With Gilbert standing by, his eyes widening with every moment. "I loved it." Jeff let out, his voice cracking.

"You're a slut, aren't you?"

"YES! I AM! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Jeff exclaimed, his eyes burning with anger…Matt was never like this. "You are a bastard of a brother, you know that? Fine. I'm a slut. I faked being raped by Ryan."

"…and you want to get back together."

"No."

"Tough luck. You are getting back together."

Gilbert opened his mouth, wanting to speak but instead started shouting, 'you want my son to get together with a boy who changed him into something that would just jump into bed with him?"

Matt looked at him, calm, dead calm. Literally. "…but there's the fact, Daddy…Mom would've done it. She would've wanted them together if it makes Jeff happy" but just as Jeff was about to speak, the minute Ruby was mentioned, Gilbert's eyes softened and he nodded his head.

"You're right."

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**XD. So Jeff is being forced back together with Ryan and Ryan put Matty under his control…=)**

**YAYNESS. :3**

**Also, yeah, Matt fainted for a reason… and that reason is completely supernatural Jeff-associated that will break our soon to be Hardycest and…yeah, Hardycest. XD. Hardycest and Jedam and Ryan/Jeff and there's that hint of Mark/Jeff. -_- Jeffro is a slut. :3 Don't we all love him that way? XD.**

**X Sam. **


	4. No Difference

**=3…more and more of Ryan/Jeff upcoming with a large dosage of Shannon/Phil painage and stuff as awesome as that. **

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**N O D I F F E R E N C E**

_Matthew Moore Hardy's hand reached towards the knob of the shower._

_And then he'd see her again. Her name was Claire. She was young, so young and vibrant. No more than five but he never really known her age—maybe six, maybe seven but nothing past eight that was for sure. With straight, long blonde hair, Claire stared at him, her little brown eyes looking at the water slipping from the shower and then she spoke to him. "…Ryan hurt me."_

_Matt grabbed onto a towel, leaning down towards her and looked at her straight in the eye, it was almost as looking at a mirror of himself, those brown eyes reflected his own…and he gasped at the way the curved sadness continued to purge on and on into the pure soul of her eyes until she was only made of sadness, soulless to the world around her._

_She smiled, a soft smile with her tiny mouth and tiny nose and wide eyes. She leaned down towards the floor, hair spilling in front of her eyes as she grabbed onto a golden bracelet that fell from her and she showed him the inscription that was there. "He left this… on my…tomb." _

_Tomb. Matt was shaking in fear at that second, grabbing onto the bracelet and examining it._

Died 1998. By the hands of darkness, I've taken her with my shadow of madness.

_Matt threw it on the floor. "Shadow?"_

_Claire nodded her head. "He's my twin brother…and he had a shadow…that sung to me, like his voice…and he was there, in his place, while I died…Ryan is a bad boy! I don't like him! He's the worst twin brother ever!"_

"…_how old are you?" Matt asked, trying to keep her calm as Claire stared at him for a moment before holding up eight fingers._

_Eight._

_If they were twins…_

_Realization hit Matt in seconds._

_Ryan was twenty years old…and Jeff was fourteen. Matt's eyes widened as he felt darkness close over his mind, his heart and soul. In seconds, his body hit the ground._

Matt's eyes snapped open, widening and he realized he wasn't in the shower anymore. He was on top of his bed, and the door was shut closed and Jeff was knocking on it viciously while Matt looked over a patch of light that illuminated from the window, and it lightened up the darkened room as Ryan slipped over Matt, holding onto a knife in his hand, bringing it close to his heart, as if he loved the knife and nothing more.

Ryan's emerald eyes were burning with hatred. "I…I…I don't wanna kill you, Matthew…but I can't let you break out of my control. I need you to make an agreement with me…that when my control fades off, you'd still be devoted to keeping Jeff and me together."

"You killed your sister."

Ryan's eyes burned with pain. "No! I didn't! I didn't! It was my stupid, fucking shadow that killed her…" Ryan stood from his place, walking over to the window and shutting it so that Matt could see that a few shadows were dancing around in Matt's room…. Matt's fear only got worse by minute. They were real shadows. "They hate the light. They sung her to her ultimate death… and it wasn't my fault."

Ryan turned around to Matt, playing around with the knife. "But I can kill, you know that, Matty. I'll kill you and Jeff will be devastated either way and Jeff…Jeff clings onto people. He'll cling onto me. I'm always there…he'll learn to love me again…or you can stay alive and keep us together. Either way, I win, and either way, you lose."

Matt grabbed onto Ryan's shirt and pushed him close, causing Ryan to allow the knife to slip from his hands. "And what other option is there? Tell me one thing that doesn't involve you having Jeff in your arms."

"It's addictive. To have him in your arms, he's so frail and fragile and I want him so bad, to protect him…my little butterfly. So beautiful, so demure." Ryan turned around to face Matt, 'you don't know how it feels to have the _only_ thing that you want taken away from you. I don't need anything but Jeffery. And Jeffery doesn't need another…he needs me. I can keep him safe."

"You ruined him."

"Just spend a day with him, the entire day and tell me you don't think of kissing those soft lips and ramming into that body…just do it and try and tell me that you're right." Ryan exhaled, his eyes onto the floor. "Do it. I dare you to."

"…fine." Matt snapped.

In a blink of an eye, Ryan was gone and Jeff was still trying to get the door to open. Matt, clad in his towel, moved towards the door and opened it, causing Jeff to fall onto Matt's bare body, his towel flying off as Jeff giggled.

Oh fuck.

Matt blinked, feeling Jeff's body move up and down.

Now that he really focused, Jeff was sorta cute and the way that Jeff's body was against his…was addictive. Matt shook his head. No, Ryan wasn't right. He just wasn't.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Phil just couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't see Shannon with a baby inside of him and he refused to sleep in the same room with anyone, despite him having trouble sleeping without anyone watching over him. That morning, Phil went downstairs to see his Mother and Father, sitting down, enjoying a meal and Phil felt his belly flop.

He needed to tell them.

Phil hadn't gotten his wings yet to be a full faerie but when he'd get them, he'd have to live with faeries all the time. For this reason why Phil didn't mate soon enough, he wanted to finish high school and fool his parents into thinking that he was out in the world somewhere, studying instead of multiplying with his loved one somewhere in a planet too far away for words.

He was about to break rule number four…never tell a mortal about the existence of faeries.

He had to though. It wasn't his choice this time. He had to tell them about Shannon's pregnancy…

And that was what slipped out of his mouth at first. "Shannon's pregnant."

They let out a howl of laughter but Phil shook his head. "No, I mean it." The seriousness in his voice caused them both to stop laughing and looking at him with pure confusion bathed across their faces. Phil looked over at his feet and then started to explain. "Shannon's a faerie…I'm a faerie as well…"

They were about to start laughing again when Phil grabbed onto a knife to slash his wrist, causing them both to shriek in horror as Phil's blue faerie dust-coated blood seeped onto the tissue. "See? Real faerie dust…in my blood… and Shannon is really pregnant…"

"You can't tell them about it!" Shannon barged through the room, horrified. Phil looked over at Shannon's stomach, as if expecting it to be swollen at the first month but no, he looked so normal.

Shannon came into the house as if he lived there. Phil didn't mind and neither did his parents.

Shannon slipped into the chair. "My parents will be here in five minutes. They're just outside getting their stuff in…I told them that they'd need it since… well, I need to stay over with Phil…I'll explain in a moment."

"What did you tell your parents, Shannon about…the baby?"

"I told them that if they needed to know how or what, they had to come with me over here…I went to the Doctor yesterday to get a proper ultrasound and yes, there is a fetus. Hell, I even took my Mother along with to let her see that I'm not joking around….they just can't believe that their twelve year old son is pregnant."

Phil sighed, nodding his head and then stroking Shannon's shoulder.

"Come on, we're gonna explain it to them…and you guys, everything," Phil promised to his parents. Both of them walked out while Shannon and Phil took a deep breath, staring at each other.

"…this is it?" Phil asked, as Shannon nodded his head, holding onto his stomach.

"…my baby." Phil whispered underneath his breath.

Shannon couldn't tell him that he was having a Dark Faerie's baby…no, that would be suicide…Phil, the faerie, who he told had to be slaughter Shannon—it was tradition. It was never questioned and Phil wasn't about to start to question it right now. Shannon felt Phil pull off Shannon's shirt and then kiss at the stomach. Shannon's stomach flipped. Phil knew how physical contact made him feel and then, there was the fact that Phil's hands were now around his waist, his hand pushing into his underwear…

Then Phil remembered where he was and what he was about to do, grabbing onto Shannon's t-shirt and then slipping it over Shannon's body, kissing Shannon's neck. Phil walked into his room.

Shannon was shaking in place.

He wasn't ready for that…Phil knew it.

Shannon felt underneath the weight of his legs, shaking and trembling, traumatized then he remembered the situation he was in, faked a smile and then walked into the room where Phil faked a smile as well, the agony tearing Phil up knowing that he was causing Shannon so much pain and confusion because of the way he was treating him, as if he was a doll that could be fucked whenever…

"…explain." Shannon's Mother asked. Caroline was staring at them with soft eyes, her head pressing against her fiancé's arm. Quinn kissed Caroline's forehead as if to calm her down which made Shannon want to gag after all he'd felt when Phil got any level of physical contact with him. Then he stared back at Phil's Mother and Father, Rachael and Joe…their stomachs twisted with agony, knowing that what they'll say will break their worlds.

Shannon shifted to one side. "I'm pregnant and I'm a faerie. A Light Faerie. There are two sections of faeries, Dark and Light. Dark Faeries are the enemies of us, they can't love, they can't be loved by anyone as sweet as Light Faeries are and they hate Light Faeries but they don't need to get a supplement of faerie dust as Light Faeries do. I'm a faerie because…" Shannon looked down at the floor, 'because my Mom was supposed to be a faerie but it skipped her generation so she was human but her child, me…was a faerie. I'm sorry you don't know anything about this but…I'm a faerie."

Shannon turned to grab onto a pocket knife he'd kept just in case of emergencies, and he'd made a tiny cut, which made him feel faint because of his pregnancy. The faerie blood seeped through, blue blood mixed with blue faerie dust, and Shannon blinked. "The headband I wear tells you my mood and whenever it's red, it's dangerous…I could be dying. It's orange now 'cause I'm stressed and stress and faerie pregnancy doesn't really…cope well."

Phil nodded his head. "And I'm as Shannon said, also a faerie. Mom, you have that sex-sleep problem…you went out for a drink, slept in this stranger's house, and he and you…you know…and then…I was born, but you both thought I was my Dad's. Then my actual Dad told me about Light Faeries and told me that Shannon was one as well before taking me to them…I was ten at that time and he taught me all I needed to know. I've known for three years now and I've just matured, in Faerie regulations and all…"

Phil sat down, grabbing onto a chair and Shannon sat on the floor as Phil continued the story. "You see…we're both guards of the Faerie Land, where we have to protect the Love Specter until they can formulate a plan on how to use it against the Dark Faeries and we're the main guards so we disappear late at night, that's why we sleep in class…we need to stay alert at all times for them when we're on a shift. Shannon and I take so much caffeine because of so. And now that Shannon's pregnant…" Phil closed his eyes, 'with my baby…I have to marry Shannon soon enough, because in Faerie Land, Shannon can't birth a baby on his own. He has to be married, or him and the baby will be killed…it's the law. Then after the marriage, they have to take us to another planet since most faeries reproduce so often and give out so many at the same time… if we're persistent about staying on Earth, we have to stay underground…and live there for the rest of our lives."

"_Your baby?"_ they all snapped at once, horrified.

Phil nodded. "I got the sex-sleep problem from my Mom I guess. When a faerie matures, his hormones go insane and me and Shannon…I don't know…"

"My twelve year old son is pregnant and he doesn't even know how…" Caroline blinked and shook her head.

Phil laughed, turning his head to Shannon. "You don't know how it happens?"

Shannon shook his head. "No."

"That is rich! I gotta tell you sometime!" Phil continued to laugh while Shannon's eyes collected with tears.

"Oh God…no…" Phil realized, as Shannon stood up and ran out of the room, running upstairs and the slam of a door could be heard as Phil hung his head low. "I hate doing that to him…and he's so sensitive right now I should understand…but I don't. Look, me and Shannon aren't going to get married…we…"

Phil looked at his Mother, straight in the eye, grabbing onto Rachael's hand. "We need to run away. Me and Shannon." He turned to Caroline. "You see…it's gonna be hard for Shannon and I to get married and he's a minor. He doesn't wanna get married…and frankly, neither do I. They'll force us to marry and when the child is out of Shannon, they'll kill me either way. Because I've had sex with a minor. We need to run away…we'll be back in a month's time, when they think we're dead…Jeff will back us up. I don't know! But we need to get out of here…for now."

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Phil walked through the room, watching Shannon, who had curled up into a ball of turmoil.

"I'm sorry."

Shannon didn't move. He just stayed in that one position, then he fixed himself, looking up at Phil who offered a grin. Shannon just stayed solemn-faced. "I hate what you've become…" Shannon whispered. "I loved the old Phil, where I can sleep next to him and not worry about getting pregnant…I loved the Phil who I used to cuddle, who used to wipe away my tears, not make me cry…I loved the Phil that loved making me happy, not made me sad for no reason at all."

Phil sat down beside Shannon and then softly stroked Shannon's back, bringing him close while Shannon pushed away. "I don't want you to touch me."

"Fair enough." Phil laid down onto the bed, his back pressing against his bed. "I know I've fucked up big time. I know that out of everything I've done, this has got to be the lowest thing…but Shannon, I put you into so much trouble and I need to get you out of it—I need you to run away with me, we can get away from them all…go someplace safe…find…"

Phil blinked. "Find the book, Shannon."

The Book.

Shannon's mind just clicked onto what Phil was saying. "You want me to go to dangerous mountains and go through agony just to find a book that's been missing for ten million years just so you won't get slaughtered for refusing to marry a minor you impregnated?"

"I knew it." Phil whispered under his breath. "I knew I was asking too much."

"I'm physically sick and I'm emotionally destroyed…and I can't even sit up straight…how do you expect me to go through all that for some stupid book who someone may have found already, Philly?" Shannon asked, tears blurring his vision.

"…our Faerie ancestors have been looking for that book for eons. If we find it, then no matter what rules we broke…they'll oversee it."

Shannon nodded his head. That was in fact true.

"…please."

Shannon just stared at Phil for a moment. "Fine."

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**XD. I made up the names of the parents 'cause I don't care—honestly, they're minor characters. =3**

**YAYNESS.**

**X Sam.**


	5. Darkest Hour

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**D A R K E S T H O U R**

"I can't walk anymore! Stop it, Phil!"

They'd been walking for what felt like hours and hours had passed… Phil looked back at Shannon who looked so pale and tired that he looked like he was dying. Phil knelt beside him and Shannon collapsed on top of Phil, whimpering, 'everything hurts! Everything, Philly!"

Shannon felt Phil kiss onto his forehead. "Relax, Shanny. You're gonna be alright."

"I'm not." Shannon looked down at the floor. "I feel like I'm dying. I want to die. This thing is killing me…and it's not even developed yet. I haven't gone through a week, Phil…how am I gonna go through nine months with this pain in me? It's not worth it! Nothing's worth it! Just let them kill me for all I care…"

"Oh Shanny," Phil stroked Shannon's arm, bringing him closer. "You know that I'd do anything to make it feel better but I honestly don't know how to. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this, Shan."

Phil looked over Shannon. He seemed dead in sleep.

Phil shook Shannon over and over again and then he checked for a pulse. Phil realized that Shannon fainted. He looked so frail and he was probably starving. Phil himself was ravenous and he was one person, he can't imagine going through all this space and mileage with a baby in him. Phil stroked Shannon's shoulder and silently, his tears fell flat from his face. "All my fault," Phil whispered. "All my fault…"

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Jeff was huddled into Matt's lap, watching an 80's horror flick and eating popcorn and just as Jeff leaned down, Matt took a second to look over at Jeff, glancing over all of his features. Jeff was fucking perfect…how did he not see that before? Matt shook his head and grabbed onto the bowl, eating out of it, while Jeff stood up and walked upstairs. "Imma turn in! Today was fun though, Matty."

"Wait…" Matt started.

Jeff looked over the clock and then back at Matt. "When will Dad be back?"

"…after two hours or so. If he says he'll be back in an hour, it's usually more than double that time…but yeah, minimum, two hours." Matt responded, and in seconds, Jeff nodded his head.

"Yeah, Imma go to bed—"

Matt grabbed onto Jeff's wrist and pushed him towards the couch. Jeff just stared upwards at Matt's eyes but instantly, all was forgotten when Matt pressed his lips to Jeff's, his hand sliding underneath Jeff's top as Jeff stared at him with confusion before he had submitted to Matt, moaning underneath his touch.

Matt pulled out of the kiss, staring at Jeff with a horrified expression on his face.

Matt continued to press a continuous range of butterfly kisses on Jeff's neck and cheeks. Coating Jeff with kisses all over, taking off his shirt and allowing Jeff's flesh to twitch with heat as their lips met again. Then Jeff's phone vibrated and Jeff pulled it out of his pocket. "I need to take this call." Jeff said, sliding his shirt back on and walking towards his room.

On the couch, Matt sat down, confused, lust-dazed and horrified.

Did that just happen…?

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Ryan walked through Matt's room.

The soft light illuminating from the window to keep Ryan's shadow away from Matt's vision. Matt was sitting onto his bed, still confused, still happy, and still somewhat angry.

"And I'm right, Matthew. I told you I was right…it was agony having to watch my Jeff being kissed by his brother…but I was right."

Matt was still staring down and Ryan stopped pacing through the room and walked towards Matt. He sat down onto Matt's lap, looking at his eyes deeply. "You will get Jeff back together with me. Or I will make sure that people will get this," he pulled out his camera from his pocket, winking over at Matt. "And you know what this is."

"You bastard." Matt snapped, pushing Ryan off. "Fine. I'll get Jeff back together with you, you sick prick."

Ryan grinned, looking down at the floor. "Don't worry, Matt. I'll take care of Jeff…I don't want my loved one to suffer through and through…no, he'll be happily tucked into my arms…and you'll enjoy our wedding."

The thought of it made Matt twitch. "He's fourteen."

"I'm—"

"Twenty." Matt finished off for him. "You pedophile."

"It doesn't matter if I love him…and somehow, somewhere deep in him, Jeff loves me as well…and he knows it. He just doesn't want to accept that fact."

Matt stepped out of the room, and walked down where Jeff was asleep in. He didn't want to fall asleep in his room and Matt noted that Jeff had a bit of light on…he knew about Ryan's shadows. Matt shook Jeff's shoulders. He felt so bad, so stupid, for submitting to Ryan, but what other choice did he have…? Be killed and still have Ryan and Jeff get together? There was emptiness now, knowing that Matt would never have Jeff to himself as well. That kiss was so much more to Matt than just a kiss…

There was electricity, hope, endearment—

And Matt was so sure, he was never going to love again.

Jeff opened his eyes. "Matt?" Over Matt's shoulder, he could see Ryan's emerald eyes. "Ryan? What's going on?"

It was three in the morning.

"Jeff, I'm convinced…maybe Ryan is good for you." All of those words were lies slipping out of Matt's tongue and Ryan knelt beside Jeff, stroking Jeff's cheek.

"…what?" Jeff thought he was in a dream but when Ryan kissed him, he knew he wasn't…Ryan was so real, so alive…and Matt watched for a moment, watched Jeff, who had made him feel so alive that night, who he know felt dead for, kiss another man. Matt turned his head away and got out of there. He failed his duties as everything. Hell, he didn't want to know how far Ryan would go with Jeff. And he knew that they've already gone that far so there was nothing left.

And soon enough, Ryan would make Jeff fall for him again.

And Matt would stay broken hearted…because of his brother.

Matt shook his head again. "Oh God…"

He was sick. And sick of being so sick minded. Then he felt something overtake him, something that knocked him down, and he fell to the floor, collapsing as he'd been dragged out of the room by a mysterious, tall, dark figure…

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

When Matt awoken from his slumber, he realized that he was underground and Mark was standing above him. Mark grabbed onto Matt's waist and pushed him to his feet by his waist. "You." Mark glared at him. "You are making my Jeffery fall in love with that thing again…you…you ruined my plans!"

His plan to get Jeff to marry Shannon—ruined.

Mark then threw Matt onto the floor, watching as Matt looked down at the ground. Mark threw a book over his head. "Read it…it's all about your brother, what he truly is…and what he's become…read it, learn it…_fear_ it."

Matt grabbed onto the book and his head throbbed as he sat up right and looked through the pages.

He thought he hallucinating all this. That it was a very real dream but the pages in front of him, the book he was holding…

Too real.

To be fiction.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Shannon woke up entangled into a naked Phil.

They were both naked, both of them pressing against each other and Shannon instantly broke out in tears. He hated this. He hated this more than anything in the world…waking up like this…and then he pushed Phil off, looking for his leaf-dress and when he realized that it was nowhere to be found, he started to rummage through his bag, pulling out a sweatshirt and pulling it over his head, pressing his body towards a tree, feeling overly exposed as he trembled in place.

Phil woke up when he'd hear Shannon's choked back sobs and he realized what happened when he looked at his own naked body. He grabbed onto his bag and pulled on a sweatshirt as well, it being so big and long it covered everything and hit just above the knee. He crouched down towards Shannon, pressing him close and stroked Shannon's hair. "Oh God, Shannon, I'm so sorry…"

"Kill me." Shannon's voice was solemn. "I don't want this anymore!"

"Shannon…" Phil's eyes widened as Shannon stood up and walked away from Phil, leaving Phil alone and Phil was about to follow him but knowing Shannon he'd run away from him and if he ran and tripped over his stomach, that would be a bad thing. He couldn't risk it. They were in a forest. He had more than a ninety percent chance of tripping over something stupid…so he just waited for Shannon to return. After all, Shannon can't really be serious about killing himself—

Can he?

The horror made Phil stand up and try and follow Shannon's tracks.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

It took Matt almost all night to read the contents in the book.

He threw it on the floor, horrified, completely and utterly horrified as he heard the sound of footsteps and then there was a brown-haired, blue-eyed Dark Faerie in his dark clothing, and he snapped his fingers, dark purple dust covered him and in seconds, he was in normal human clothing—a red sweatshirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" Matt's voice was raspy.

"My name is Mike Mizanin."

"…are your parents human?"

Mike snorted before shaking his head as he sat down beside Matt and grabbed onto the book, looking at the picture of Jeff on the cover. "…hmm… where's Jeff today?"

"Probably off with that stupid Ryan."

"_Ryan?" _

Mike twisted his head to see Adam standing there with anger burning into his eyes. "Jeff can do better than Ryan fucking Paget!"

Oh no. Matt shook his head. Another one that liked Jeff in that way. Adam showed it very well that he was insanely envious of Jeff's boyfriend, only because Ryan was Jeff's… And then Adam sat down beside Matt, '…and then he has Mark having a thing for him. God, Jeffy is wanted."

Matt's eyes widened. "…him as well?"

"Hell yeah! I hate it but I don't get to make the rules around here…he does…and if he wants Jeff as a bride, he'd get him as a bride. And then there's the fact that Ryan is a Turgion…Turgions don't give anyone anything without force…Hell, Mark would start a war and I'm not ready for that yet. I didn't finish my training and half of us are going to die out there…" Adam shook his head. "Mike just started his training as well… God, we can't let Mark know…"

Mark laughed. "That's not why I'd start a war with them! No, I wanted Jeffery to marry Shannon…so that Jeff can have an heir on his own. I can't mangle with a Light Faerie, Adam. None of us can! No…but…Mike…Mike, I want you to do me a favor. Mike, I need you to trick Shannon into thinking you're mortal…you're half human so it's easily for him to deceive your abilities. You bleed like a human, and your hormones are twice as insane as a human's—but…it's enough to rule him into your trap. We need to keep them from going back to guard the Specter."

Mike nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"And now…Phil…" Mark grabbed onto Matt's collar. "You…I need you to keep Phil preoccupied…I don't care how or what…just keep him preoccupied so he wouldn't go back to guard as well, without the main guards, we can get the Love Specter…and we'll be saved. And Jeff will be saved as well."

Matt just glared at him.

"…you don't want to know my powers, boy!" Mark exclaimed and Matt squeaked, nodding his head, then standing up.

"Fine!" Matt exclaimed. "I'll…help you…keep Phil distracted."

"Good boy."

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Phil tried to search for Shannon, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. He stopped for a drink from the stream but he was starving. He needed real food and whatever part in the forest he was in was completely fruitless, nothing there to bite on and eat. Nothing to bake. Phil just stood up and felt two hands wrap around his waist, and Phil looked down to see that Matt was standing there.

"Matt…?" Phil asked.

"Hmm?" Matt stood up, 'lovely day for a walk, is it?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." Phil was looking down at his legs, overly exposed, nothing but a sweatshirt on but Matt didn't seem to mind. Inside, he was screaming not to look down and offered an overfriendly smile as he and Phil walked towards another direction and Phil kept his eyes open for any sign of Shannon while trying not to stress over the fact that Matt was there. "So Matt, it's not like you to walk around in the forest, especially so far away from home…what's going on?"

"Just woke up and wanted to walk, thought that there was something waiting for me," Matt tried to think of what to say next but the next line just blurted out as he thought of his lovely Jeff. "And then I found you here."

Phil blushed as he hid his face. "Um…yeah?"

Matt just realized what he said and felt himself pale. "You're quite beautiful, standing there, radiantly…into the sunlight." His thoughts were all made up of Jeff, seeing Jeff's colorful hair gleam into the sunlight and Jeff's beautiful green eyes burn and twitch to life…he couldn't see Phil anymore and to that, Matt brushed his hand against Phil's cheek and pressed his lips against Phil's own.

Phil, raging with hormones, wrapped his arms around Matt and continued to kiss him, Matt's hands around Phil's waist, both of them empowering with need, need they were suddenly unable to control as Phil felt Matt suck onto his neck and Phil wrapped his arms around him, "Matt…" Phil pressed his head against Matt's chest.

Matt tried to bite back, knowing that if he said Phil's name, it would ruin the illusion of Jeff he had in his head. With eyes shut tight, Matt's hands roamed around Phil's body, memorizing every part of it in minutes as they launched into kisses, distracted with the world around them, not a care, not even a whisper from the pain that seemed to disappear when they were around each other.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Ryan and Jeff were walking in the park.

Gilbert took them there as a form of bonding then Ryan suggested that he and Jeff took a way. It was silent for a while, Ryan staring down at Jeff, who was in a flowy pink dress that screamed of spring waterfalls and lovely lilacs but as Jeff and him made it towards a fountain, Jeff stopped there for a moment. "Shadows hate water." Jeff explained his reason for stopping.

"They're not around. They hate light too, babe." Ryan reminded him, kissing onto Jeff's cheek.

"Stop kissing me." Jeff snapped at him which caused Ryan to wrap his arms tightly around Jeff's waist, softly pressing his lips against Jeff's warm neck, feeling the warmth there, feeling the heat…and Jeff tried to get away but he couldn't. Ryan stared at Jeff's clothing, before he brought his hand up Jeff's thigh, causing the entire dress to fly upwards so that nothing much was hidden and much was laid out for the public eyes.

Jeff slapped him. "Bastard!"

Ryan grinned at him, pressing him closer, running his hand up and down Jeff's thigh before playing with the waistband of his panties, and Jeff tried to get away from Ryan. "You perverted little…" Jeff mumbled as Ryan accidentally tripped and fell towards the cold fountain's water, causing Jeff to fly in with them. Jeff's silk dress was basically see through now as Jeff glared coldly at him. "You fucking bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

In seconds, Jeff was staring at Ryan's emerald eyes.

And in seconds, Jeff's arms wrapped around Ryan's neck and he pressed a passionate kiss towards Ryan's lips. "You bastard," Jeff continued, kissing and bathing into butterfly kisses along with Ryan.

"Take me away…" Jeff whispered, pressing his head against Ryan's shoulder.

…_mine once more…_

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

Shannon lay next to a huge rock, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but he was so damn tired of crying and as he felt the sound of something moving, Shannon's heart beat was quicker and quicker as a hiker walked in with his dog. Mike sat down, and stroked his Golden Retriever then he looked over at Shannon. Mike's eyes widened in fake horror. "What's wrong with you, little child?"

"…I'm lost." Shannon said, his voice was soft and in pain. "I'm looking for a book that was lost…and now, I'm lost."

"Why are you looking for this book?"

"…I can't tell you that." It wasn't a lie. It was the honest truth. Shannon stared at him as Mike and his dog moved forward. Mike helped Shannon up and kissed his hand, "Michael Mizanin. From planet Mars but still coped to be human."

Shannon giggled. "Shannon Moore. Just a boring child."

"Oh yes?" Mike raised an eyebrow, making Shannon laugh sweetly. "Well, hello, boring child. I think it's my duty to take you back to your boring place after I help you find said boring book."

Shannon nodded his head. "Oh yes, please."

Mike was staring down at his clothing, "and your clothes sure are not boring."

Shannon giggled, blushing over at Mike. "…I…my real clothes went missing." Shannon wanted to sit down and complain about the pain of his pregnancy but he couldn't with Mike around. He bit down his lower lip. Humans weren't fertile but Shannon was a fertile faerie…almost all faeries were fertile, except for Jeff, who was told that he had one in a million chances of gaining a baby which shocked the hell out of most faeries but he could still get fertilized. Ryan was trying, wasn't he…?

Shannon bit down his lower lip and stared back at Mike, who grinned at him and then twirled him into a dance swirl, "okay, let's go and find you some food, you skinny pretty little one."

Shannon felt like he was with his old Phil again but there was nothing that could fill the emptiness. Mike wasn't Phil…

And his Phil was long gone.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**I…have…nothing…to…say. :P**

**X Sam.**


	6. Miserable Child

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**M I S E R A B L E C H I L D**

Adam Copeland was not one to entangle with darkness.

He was born to a female-guard and never heard of his father, and his Mother had died soon after because of a Light Faerie's stupid mistake. Adam was part Dark-Faerie, part Light-Faerie…but he pretended that he didn't need the faerie dust when Mark was around when he cut and dismembered Light Faeries at the laboratory, he said he did it for fun…but he needed their blue faerie dust. He needed every part of it and he kept them into jars that he kept into a lock. He had way too much but it had gotten an addiction to get the faerie dust and he also gave it to Jeff. Jeff may have joined the Dark Faeries but he still had a body that worked on Light Faerie rules and traditions.

Adam picked up a jar and slowly licked the tip of it. That was all he needed for now. If he took too much, he was going to explode and he wanted to make sure that didn't happen. He tilted his head so that wavy blonde hair touched his shoulder. Adam was in his normal clothing. Guards were allowed to wear normal clothing and Adam did wear just that. He wore a normal guard's clothing, made entirely out of black and he changed into his normal school clothing, walking outside so that the cool air touched his flesh and almost instantly, he saw Ryan walking Jeff, their hands entwined.

He wanted nothing more than to strangle Ryan senselessly. They looked so adorable together, with Ryan's straight dirty blonde hair that was growing and his emerald green eyes, just a shade or two darker than Jeff's, his peachy flesh and Jeff was beside him in pale tan flesh that Adam longed to touch and the warmest, sweetest garden green eyes. His blonde, pink/purple hair free, except for Ryan's black hat covering Jeff's hair. Adam knew instantly how envious he was but he didn't care about suppressing his envy. Not in front of anyone other than the 'happy couple' anyways.

Adam just couldn't understand. He wanted to know if Ryan had put him onto some sort of spell but Turgions' powers didn't include love-charming. That was Light Faeries. Jeff could've made anyone fall in love with him, by just a flick of a wand he was yet to gain. Another way to get away with breaking a rule or so was to get a wand. The wand was given to anyone who completed a bunch of tasks. Jeff had just gotten his book and Adam was looking over it. Jeff had to do a bunch of tasks and he was about to give it to Phil and Shannon, before realizing that had run away to look for the book.

"I gotta catch up with them," Jeff said, biting his lower lip, talking to Ryan as Adam stared at them. "You see? Looking for the book might take them years and years and I know that's what smart Phil would've thought of but these are easier to complete…"

Adam wanted to snort back a laugh.

Finding a missing boy that seemed to disappear into the Turgion region? Finding the four powers of the world? Joining the world's most dangerous group of vampires in order to infiltrate their secrets? Charming a human into love? Going into the coldest, most unknown valley in order to save a princess from being killed? Learning how to be vampire hunters or demon bewitchers? Freeing prisoners and stealing potions from Kingdom Gone? Yeah, those were easier than finding a book but Jeff was right. Those, although sounded insane, were more practical than looking for the book and they could join forces. All of them help each other in finding it…which makes it a tad easier.

Adam walked up to them and raised an eyebrow, 'first mission: find Phil and Shannon?"

Jeff nodded as Ryan leaned down to kiss his neck. Jeff let out a giggle. "Ryan!" he exclaimed as Ryan's arms wrapped around Jeff's waist, and he kissed onto Jeff's hip, not caring if this was a public place.

_Turgion bastard…_Adam swore into his mind. Of course, Ryan thought he could control everything, right? Adam let out a sigh of relief as Jeff looked at him and then hugged him tightly. "Addy, thanks again! If you wanna come, you can. I'll just pack up my stuff and look for them tonight."

"You need to gain Mark's approval then." Adam bit his lower lip.

"Yeah…" Jeff whispered under his breath. "I think I need to satisfy him."

"Don't bed him!" Adam suddenly blurted out and Jeff stared at him in confusion, raising his eyebrow and then turned towards Ryan who was just staring blankly at Adam. "…I mean…yeah…"

"Adam," Jeff let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm not gonna bed our King."

"Yeah…" Adam nodded, looking hesitant. "I knew that."

Jeff just turned around and stared at Ryan, who was holding onto his hand, squeezing. "I'll come with you, baby." Ryan said, his voice smooth and sweet.

Jeff nodded his head. "Okay."

Adam wanted nothing more than to jump on Ryan and tear off that smug grin on his face but he just stood there, trying to control himself as Jeff bit down his lower lip. "I don't know where Matt is." He said in a soft voice. "I don't know…it's not like him to just disappear like that. Imma look for him too."

Adam choked back a remark. He was about to tell Jeff where.

Jeff rose an eyebrow. "Adam? You know something I don't know?"

"Yeah…" Adam said, blinking as he grinned and grabbed onto Jeff's hand, pulling him towards the school doorways, "that you're as slow as hell, Jeff."

And with that, Jeff grinned and raced Adam towards their class.

Ryan glowered, crossing his arms across his chest. He didn't like Adam, no, not at all. Adam loved his Jeff and he wasn't gonna get away with being with his Jeff. No, that won't be fair at all. Ryan worked to get Jeff and he was just glad that Jeff only saw Adam as a friend but he kept it as a mental note…to keep Adam in place. Ryan grabbed onto his phone and called his friend.

"Hey…? Chrissy, babe, I got something for you to do…"

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

"There."

Mike touched Shannon's wet nose with his soaked finger.

Both of them near a lake, bathing as the soft sunlight touched their flesh…Shannon moved slightly…he hated being close to anyone, even Mike but Mike's eyes were fishing out and looking at Shannon's body, no, just at his face. Mike's hand never left Shannon's face as he allowed his hand to pool an amount of water before dumping it all onto Shannon's hair. Shannon moved towards the edge of the lake, his hair wet and drenched and Mike looked away, holding a hand through his eyes. "You can wear your clothes now."

Shannon nodded his head and stood up.

"…you don't have any clothes, right? But that sweatshirt? Look through my bag." Shannon did as he was told, pulling an insanely long plaid shirt over his body…Shannon pulled out a pair of boxers and stared at them as if he was horrified. What in hell's name were these? Why did humans need to wear complicated things? Shannon shrugged and tried to pull them over his body…they felt nice but he felt too covered, as if he was hiding something. Though without it, he felt overexposed.

Shannon sighed softly. "You can look now."

Mike turned around and grinned, walking out of the water and Shannon just stared. Mike was so perfect, so beautiful, carved out of stone, and perfected to the last detail. Mike leaned down and wore a t-shirt, boxers and shorts since it was hot and sunny outside and Mike looked back at Shannon, staring down at his boxers and laughing. "You are adorable."

Shannon nodded. It was just clothing…though they wouldn't be too pleased knowing that Shannon was enjoying the feeling of the fabric. Phil hated clothing, but Shannon just loved the feel of Mike's fabric against his flesh, his scent into the air… Jeff on the other hand, would wear human clothes if they involved skirts or dresses but since it wasn't how all human males dressed, he didn't.

Shannon watched as Mike sat down onto the rock. "I didn't get any sleep thanks to you." Shannon blushed.

They had walked for miles last night, trying to search for the book, in every place they could, the bushes, the caverns, underneath trees even and they only got an inch of space done. It killed Shannon's back and made him feel so tired as Mike held onto him, slowly closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Shannon."

With the sun beating against their bodies, Shannon mumbled a soft "Goodnight, Mike" before allowing his eyes to close as well, both of them lying against each other in peace but Shannon just couldn't shake the hesitation of suddenly waking up naked beside Mike. But it seemed so impossible, with their wet hair and their cleansed flesh… Shannon finally allow the relaxation to seep through and he slept without a care in the world.

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

"Jeffery, you must be crazy!" Mark said, appalled.

Jeff just looked down at his feet. He just had to get to Shannon and Phil and he couldn't keep it secret being a Dark Faerie forever and since he had to steal the Love Specter…there was just no other way. And soon enough, they'll whip out the Autumn Specter as well. They'd all be killed. Mark looked down, sighing. "In order for the Love Specter to work, you have to be empty, heartless and this Ryan…this Ryan is taking you back to the Light Faerie days…Light Faeries are fickle, broken and are weak and frail. You have to promise that you'll return and transform yourself into a complete Dark Faerie…before you decide to go back to them.

"Listen, Jeff. I know I can kill you for just loving him but you're loyal and the only one that can steal the Love and Autumn Specter away from them. Soon enough, autumn's last leaf will fall and they will need it to make their supply of Faerie Dust for the next year. But I can't watch you get converted into a Light Faerie again…when this stupid little quest is over, I need you to become one of us."

Jeff bit down his lower lip and grabbed onto a knife and Mark pulled out the paper. Mark nodded towards him and Jeff caused a soft little trickle of faerie dust to fall onto the contract. Jeff looked over at Mark. _"Yours. Bound by blood to the Dark Faeries, a true Campbell child born for good turns into the darkest evil force, and the Light Faeries will soon feel, by my hands, remorse." _

"Good child, Jeff."

Jeff turned around and stared at Mark again. "The day I return we can perform the sacrifice…"

"Not so fast, Jeffery."

Jeff's blood stirred. He was right, wasn't he? He was supposed to obtain a Light Faerie and slaughter it mercilessly for approval and Mark took a soft breath before giving Jeff a piece of paper.

"You want me to kill…" Jeff's eyes widened. "_**Cody**_?"

"If it's not a problem."

"Certainly." Jeff said, turning around and a feeling of pain twisted into his body. He can't kill Cody.

Cody was the only other heir to the throne…if they killed him, the entire Light Faerie world would have to pick the best Light Faerie to rule and the Light Faeries were too competitive for words.

The heir was split to two people, two who were Campbell-blood raised. Campbell blood meaning that they had tasted the blood of the Dark Faeries when they were young. The Campbell Dark Faerie being the darkest of the dark, the one even Mark hails to…before the world, it was split into Campbell and Belle. Belle meaning beautiful, the most beautiful Light Faerie in the world, she could charm anyone and anything into submission…except for Campbell.

Campbell was born with nothing but a wrath and hatred for the world above him and had killed his parents at a young age after much neglect. Campbell was a creation from the circle of Hell, sent by Cloven to demolish the goodness into the world. Belle was a parthenogenesis girl, meaning that she could multiply and her descendants were Light Faeries. She created the laws, she made the people… and on Campbell's behalf, he created them using the blackest of cherries and the darkest of spells.

Belle had made her people create both the Autumn and Love Specter and the Love Specter banished more than eighty percent of Campbell's people and in return, Campbell had raped Belle, leaving her with a child of pure light and darkness…this child was told to be the one to bring peace, along with his other brothers. The first one was always the most important and the other four powers were lost into the world, never to be found. Campbell made Belle fall in love with him while Campbell wrote all he observed about Light Faeries and their contraptions. Then the four babies had reunited with each other and caused the entire world to end in this twisted fate.

The descendants of Adam and Eve though overpopulated Earth and the Light and Dark Faeries shifted from their green land-filled planet and walked into the twenty-first century in all confusion. They remained hidden in the human world, knowing that they had to live in peace with them, which was easy. The real battle was between Light Faeries and Dark Faeries. The four powers, in the Dark Faeries' words, had to be found and killed. Turgions, also from another planet that had been effected by the Light and Dark Faeries battles, had settled into the Earth.

With Prince Ryan leading of course.

The descendants of Campbell were ten and ten who had been fought Dark Faerie poison from their system at a young age and were still here today. They had some side-effects. For example, Jeff couldn't be easily fertile and Cody couldn't fall in love with anyone easily. Jeff overheard the Queen say that she'd bond Cody and Jeff to Turgions to make peace with them. Hence why Jeff had to marry Ryan and why Cody was going to marry Ted.

Jeff stood in place, hearing the sound of the door open and Ryan's eyes were belted with pure betrayal. "Jeff…" Ryan's voice was soft and dark. "You are not becoming a Dark Faerie. You are going to be a Turgion. My half brother, Ted, is off marrying a Light Faerie. We can't be on two opposite sides."

Ryan felt Jeff wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him as hard as he could've. Ryan steadily held Jeff's waist and stared into the green eyes.

"Or maybe we can." Mark allowed a sinister smirk to fall onto his lips. "Jeffery is gonna kill Cody."

Ryan smirked. "Oh, sexy little child…" Ryan kissed onto Jeff's cheek and brought him closer.

"What…what if…" Jeff closed his eyes, shut them tightly. "I got Cody to be one of us too."

"I'm listening…" Ryan grinned.

"As am I…" Mark smirked.

"…what if I tricked Cody into being a Dark Faerie?" Jeff felt a pang of pain twist at the pit of his stomach. "All I need to is to trick Ted too…into thinking that Dark Faeries are the right way. Ryan…I need to marry you. _Soon_."

"You got it, baby."

By the doorway, Adam stood, enraged with pure fury. No way he was going to let the love of his life get married to some Turgion freak. But he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he heard a giggle by the doorway and turned around to stare at a Turgion, Chris Jericho.

"Hi, I'm Chris. What's your name?"

_{…you can catch my fall…I can take you higher…stand above it all…you can help me through these lonely days/you can __**take me through the night**__…}_

**Evil Chris, XP.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
